Reasons
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine recibió un mensaje de texto: "Como al parecer crees que no puedo saber lo que quiero sin meditarlo antes, ahora pasaré las próximas veinticuatro horas llenando tu bandeja de entrada con algunas de las razones por las que quiero que esto funcione. Comenzando ahora". Traducción autorizada por aspiringtoeloquence. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **aspiringtoeloquence**

**Resumen:** Blaine recibió un mensaje de texto: Como al parecer crees que no puedo saber lo que quiero sin meditarlo antes, ahora pasaré las próximas veinticuatro horas llenando tu bandeja de entrada con algunas de las razones por las que quiero que esto funcione. Comenzando ahora.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de aspiringtoeloquence, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Reasons**

* * *

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto ahora —siseó.

—Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquiera, ¿no?

Kurt rabió. —No, Blaine, no lo es. E, incluso si no estás siendo particularmente absurdo ahora mismo, ¿realmente crees que este es el escenario apropiado para esta discusión?

Blaine interrumpió el contacto visual y miró alrededor, hacia las otras personas en el restaurante. —Este es el único momento en el que te he visto, Kurt. Cuando estamos en casa o estamos fingiendo estar dormidos o peleando. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —dijo Kurt, poco convincente, agarrando el menú.

—Kurt.

—Mmm.

—Kurt, mírame. Por favor.

Lo hizo, después de una pausa. La voz que usó Blaine fue baja.

—Kurt, voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que me digas la verdad. No la que tú quieres que sea la verdad, no lo que creas que yo quiero escuchar, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo un silencio. Kurt asintió.

—¿Estás cansado de esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quieres esto… nosotros…, ¿estás cansado de nosotros? Porque parece…

—¡Blaine! No, yo…

—Déjame terminar. —Parecía agotado, y habían sombras debajo de sus ojos—. Te amo. Todavía te amo. Pero necesitamos evitar mentirnos a nosotros mismos aquí, Kurt. Algo no está bien, y…. necesito saber si quieres arreglarlo. Porque si vamos a hacer esto entonces…, tenemos que hacerlo.

Los ojos de Kurt estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Blaine, yo…

—Tienes que decidir si vale la pena pelear por nosotros. Yo sé mi respuesta, pero… tú tómate tu tiempo.

—No necesito tiempo, yo…

—Esto es importante para mí, Kurt. ¿Es importante para ti?

Su voz sonó segura, llena de intensidad. —Por supuesto.

—Entonces tómate un tiempo. Un día, dos. Sólo…—Cerró los ojos—. Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto, y es difícil, porque todo lo que quiero hacer es besarte y decir que todo estará bien. Pero no lo estará. Necesito que hagas esto, Kurt. Necesito que nos quieras.

—Yo…

Blaine se levantó, sacando su cartera y poniendo un par de billetes en la mesa. —Me quedaré con Jules esta noche. Yo… vendré mañana después de clases, y… llámame, ¿sí? Si decides algo, o si necesitas hablar…

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, mirándole. Blaine presionó un beso rápido vacilante en la cabeza de su novio en su camino hacia afuera. —Te amo. Y lo haré funcionar. Lo que quieras. Lo intentaré. Por ti.

Desapareció antes de que Kurt pudiese responder.

* * *

Una hora después, Blaine recibió un mensaje de texto.

4:30pm: Como al parecer crees que no puedo saber lo que quiero sin meditarlo antes, ahora pasaré las próximas veinticuatro horas llenando tu bandeja de entrada con algunas de las razones por las que quiero que esto funcione. Comenzando ahora.

4:32pm: Te amo. Esa es una grande.

4:34pm: Amo como me siento cuando entras a un lugar y tus ojos me buscan inmediatamente, porque yo te importo.

4:37pm: Me encanta que tu mano encaje en la mía como si fuese más que una coincidencia evolutiva.

4:43pm: Me encanta que siempre olvides comprar loción para que así tengas que usar la mía.

4:53pm: Amo tu risa.

4:58pm: Amo que hayas leído Guerra y Paz, pero que no has visto Rocky Horror.

5:04pm: Amo que veas Star Trek cada vez que lo pasan, incluso si es a las dos de la madrugada y ya has visto el episodio antes.

5:06pm: Amo que hayas decidido ir a la escuela de leyes porque es lo que siempre habías querido, no porque era lo que todos querían para ti.

5:15pm: Amo tu sonrisa. Amo mucho tu sonrisa.

5:24pm: Me encanta que siempre saques el tomate de tus sándwiches y te lo comas aparte sin razón alguna.

5:38pm: Me encanta que tengas ocho tipos diferentes de gel en nuestro gabinete, pero que no los uses la mayoría del tiempo porque sabes que me gusta pasar mis manos por tu cabello.

6:03pm: Amo pasar mis manos por tu cabello.

6:18pm: Amo saber que estás guardando todos estos mensajes, y que volverán para atormentarme.

6:39pm: Amo el hecho de que preferirías leer un libro antes de ir de fiesta.

6:41pm: Amo que leas tres libros simultáneamente porque no puedes decidir cuál leer primero.

7:48pm: Amo que pongas la bombilla equivocada en el baño.

8:16pm: Amo la forma en la que el olor de nuestra cama es una mezcla de nuestros perfumes, mi loción y de nosotros.

9:14pm: Amo la forma en la que apilas tus libros en el escritorio cuidadosamente, aunque que el montón de papeles debajo de ellos esté caótico.

10:35pm: Amo que me mientas cuando te pregunto si esa camisa azul hace que mis caderas se vean extrañas, pero que de lo contrario nunca lo haces.

11:05pm: Amo escuchar el ruido de tu teclado cuando te sientas a estudiar en el sofá conmigo acurrucado a tu lado. Extraño eso.

11:27pm: Amo que veas "Amo a Lucy" y comentes sobre su ropa conmigo.

11:52pm: Amo que rías cada vez que ves el comercial con el gato.

12:04am: Amo el sonido de tus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra.

12:07am: Amo tu voz.

12:15am: Amo cada canción que has escrito.

12:18am: Amo las canciones que todavía no has escrito.

01:22am: Amo que, si me quedo dormido en el sofá, tú te acurrucarás conmigo y traerás una manta.

01:28am: Amo que me des un alto cuando estoy siendo demasiado temperamental.

02:03am: Amo que cuando peleamos es porque nos importa la situación.

02:25am: Amo que nos importe.

02:31am: Amo el hecho de que me haces sopa cuando estoy enfermo.

02:33am: Amo que no tengas ni idea de cómo hacer tostada francesa.

02:34am: Amo que nuestra cama sea nuestra.

02:35am: Amo que no importa dónde estemos, o lo enojados que estemos el uno con el otro, tú siempre me escribirás para desearme las buenas noches si no puedes decirlo en persona.

02:37am: Amo que me enseñaras el significado de coraje, aun cuando no estoy seguro de que lo supieras.

02:38am: Amo que aprendiéramos juntos, y que todavía lo hagamos.

02:41am: Amo que hayas sido mi primera vez para todo lo que es importante.

02:42am: Amo que nuestro primer beso haya sido embarazoso.

02:44am: Amo que me preguntaras si quería volver a salir contigo como si no hubieses sabido la respuesta.

02:46am: Amo el hecho de que todavía sueño contigo, incluso si no estás aquí.

02:47am: Amo que Jules me haya acabado de escribir para decirme que estás en su sofá mirando todos estos mensajes mientras llegan. Ve a dormir. Te veré en la mañana.

07:53am: Amo la manera en la que dices los buenos días.

08:15am: Amo la forma en la que dices mi nombre.

08:34am: Amo tus pestañas.

08:35am: Amo tus ojos.

08:36am: En realidad, amo toda tu cara.

09:13am: No quiero implicar que no ame tu cuerpo también.

09:14am: Porque, créeme, lo hago. Mucho.

09:18am: Amo que creamos en cosas diferentes.

09:21am: Amo que creas en mí.

09:48am: Amo que compraras esa crema que me gusta ponerle al café.

10:10am: Amo que encontraras esa taza.

11:08am: Amo el hecho de que te veré luego.

11:09am: Amo querer que esto funcione más de lo que alguna vez he querido algo en mi vida.

12:28pm: Amo que estés sentado en clases ahora mismo, con tus lentes cayendo sobre tu nariz, y probablemente has olvidado traer una pluma, así que puede que hubieses tenido que pedírsela prestada a la chica rubia junto a la que estás sentado, esa que dijiste que te recordaba a Dakota Fanning.

01:15pm: Amo confiar en ti.

01:21pm: Amo que confíes en mí.

01:24pm: Amo confiar en ti con mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi vida, y que aun así no te dejaré escoger sábanas sin ayuda, y que ello no te importe.

02:01pm: Amo cuando me llenas de besos.

02:03pm: Amo cuando me tocas.

02:05pm: Amo cuando me miras.

02:08pm: Amo pensar en ti.

02:09pm: Amo cuando te sonrojas, especialmente cuando es porque has dicho algo sobre nuestros hijos, o nuestro futuro, y piensas que estás siendo presuntuoso.

02:10pm: Amo enamorarme de ti una y otra vez al menos dos veces a la semana.

03:02pm: Amo que a veces nos aburramos, y que ello esté bien.

04:52pm: Me encanta que mis compañeros te amen.

04:53pm: Amo que nuestras familias se quieran mutuamente, al igual que nosotros.

05:02pm: Amo la forma en la que pasas tus manos por mis brazos cuando me empujas hacia la cama.

05:06pm: Amo nuestras duchas.

05:28pm: Amo el hecho de que no puedo esperar hasta que llegues a casa.

05:37pm: Amo que tengamos una casa.

05:41pm: Amo que queramos esto. Ambos lo queremos tanto.

05:43pm: Amo tu fe en nosotros.

05:44pm: Amo saber que haremos que esto funcione.

05:47pm: Amo que acabes de tocar la puerta, aunque tengas tu llave.

05:47pm: Te amo. Nos amo.

* * *

02:47am: Amo verte dormir.

02:48am: Amo tu brazo alrededor de mí.

02:48am: Amo que mi futuro sea nuestro futuro.

02:49am: Amo que huelas a nosotros.

02:49am: Amo la forma en la que me amas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Con un malestar horrible y casi dormida, así que puede que hayan más errores de lo normal, por lo que les pido, una vez más, que avisen por si ven alguno.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
